


let me love you, let me hold you

by xnowimnothing



Category: Tim Sköld (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: this is literally just vanilla lovemaking because everyone needs some sweetness in their life





	let me love you, let me hold you

**Author's Note:**

> so when did posting vanilla become more embarrassing than posting full blown kinky sex

You can’t believe you’re finally home. Your house looks like a mirage after a month on the tourbus. Tim is satisfied with the tour, he seems calm, happy to finally be alone. With you.

The house is quiet and neat as you left it. It’s as if it was put on hold. But you barely acknowledge it before Tim grabs your hand and leads you to the bedroom.

He doesn’t say anything, just smiles as he makes you lie down on the bed. You stroke his cheek when he’s on top of you, and he leans into the touch, before gently taking your hand and bringing it to his lips.

He leans toward you: you can feel his breath on your neck, under your ear, and you place a hand behind his head to push him closer to you.

“I missed this,” he whispers quietly, only you can hear him. This moment belongs to the two of you and the two of you only; his care and attentions are all for you.

“Those quickies in the bus bathroom can’t compare. When I can hold you tight for as long as I like, that’s something else entirely.”

You stroke his shoulders, his back, until your hands slip under his shirt, finally touching his warm skin. He helps you undress him, then guides your hand on his chest. You can feel his heart. You stare him in the eye, a pleading expression on your face, because you love him, and you want him now. He smiles sweetly, just barely before kissing you and taking your breath away; you gently take his head in your hands while you feel how soft his lips are on yours, how tender his tongue is against yours.

In the meantime, he takes your clothes off, unhurriedly; he massages your breasts and you shiver. You moan in his mouth, because you know he loves it when you get high on him. He pulls his lips away from yours only when he finally decides to penetrate you, and he looks at you carefully as he does, heavy lids on his blue eyes. You look right back, until you have to close your eyes for the feeling is almost too intense, mouth agape in a silent moan.

“I want you to feel everything,” Tim whispers, voice low in your ear. “Every touch. Every inch of me inside you, every whisper, every breath. I want you to feel how much I love you.” You sigh at these words, and Tim gently cups the side of your face right when he starts pushing inside you. He’s slow, extremely slow. You have plenty of time to enjoy the moment, to feel connected to him, to feel full of him. He fills you up perfectly: you feel complete.

He vehemently kisses you while his pace inside you is still moderate, and you kiss back with as much passion. Fuck, you want him so much.

Meanwhile, he gently takes your hand in his and strokes it with his thumb before guiding it to the pillow, above your head, intertwining your fingers together. You feel safe, protected. And your pleasure keeps growing, just as Tim’s thrusts become stronger and less controlled.

“My babygirl,” he says on your lips. He squeezes your hand tighter, grabs your hip to brace himself. “You’re mine. And I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” you finally say back, and this is when his thrusts get even more intense, more desperate, and you can’t breathe any more. You start whispering his name among a thousand moans and sighs – you know it drives him crazy. You feel his nails press against the skin of your hip, his breath grow shallow and irregular. You can’t do this any more, the pleasure is too much, and you finally come with a scream: your orgasm spreads everywhere inside your body like a wave, and you writhe under Tim for all its duration. He follows a little later, you feel him stop abruptly and his warm cum fill you up.

Tim relaxes all his muscles and lies down on top of you until he’s caught his breath. You hold him tight between your arms and gladly embrace his warmth, while leaving little kisses on his sweaty collarbone.

When you fall asleep later on, your head is on his chest and your hand on his heart, so you can feel how it beats for you. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from the skold song "be brave"


End file.
